Digimon Tamers Digital Short: Ghidomon's Gift
by Twisted Mind Of A Brotha PC
Summary: It's Christmas and I figured I present something. This deals with two O.C. I created, and some hint at some Ren-Guil. Merry Christmas all and R&R!


**From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:**

 **Digimon Tamers Digital Short: Ghidomon's Gift**

 **(A/N: It's Christmas and I thought I'd write something for the holidays, and to also get back into writing. I had a life-altering experience around Thanksgiving, so I haven't been doing any writing. I'm dealing with it now and started back up writing. This fic deals Ghidmon and Tabbimon 'Nami' two O.C. that I created a while back. I introduced them in my Halloween fic, which I'm still working on…but have decided to completely redo. Just a reminder, Ghidomon is Guilmon's 'Digital Brother', created by Isamu Noda, another O.C. of mine. Ghidomon looks like Guilmon save for the fact that he has wings, blue in color with a white jaw-line (Think dracomon's color-scheme), and green eyes. Also he doesn't have as many marks on his body or the Digital Hazard. Tabbimon 'Nami' is a variant type of Beastmon, but one evolution level lower (She is a Champion level digimon) Her color scheme is fiery orange, and instead of two tails she has one large bushy one. The setting for this is the Christmas, two years after the D-Reaper incident. Isamu Noda has been adopted into the Matsuki family along with Ghidomon. I hope you enjoy this fic, let me know what you think. And Merry Christmas! )**

 **-Shinjuku Streets-**

"Out of the way!" Screamed out a winged blue blur as it raced down the snow-covered sidewalk.

Those who decided to brave the cold this Christmas evening went about their own business, only to have their paths derailed by the blur turn out to what could only be described as resembled a blue dragon. Ghidomon, the younger 'brother' of Guilmon, the digimon dreamed up by the young leader of the Tamers, Takato Matsuki. He resembled his red counterpart, save for the wings, eye color, and of course markings upon his body. The most noticeable marking was that of the digital hazard that Guilmon bore on his stomach, was nowhere upon the digimon.

The winged digimon kept upon the sidewalk determined to reach his destination no matter what, but courteously warned the citizens of Shinjuku of his presence as he raced down the sidewalk. In his claws, holding it like a precious egg was a present wrapped in white with a bright green bow. Seeing a digimon had become somewhat of a known occurrence in the city, but one holding a present was something else entirely.

"Oh, oh, oh! I'm late I'm late! Why did I have to eat that extra helping of pot-roast?" Ghidomon said stopping at an intersection, hoping on his hind legs ready for the light to change.

"Gwah! She's going to pound for sure!" the winged dragon moaned out, startling those standing at the interaction, already on edge because of him in the first place.

Finally the light changed and he was off, the first to actually dash across the street. Ghidomon went several more blocks till he finally arrived at his destination: Shinjuku Park

 **-Shinjuku Streets-**

Upon a bench at the foot of the large water fountain where the Tamers had first re-emerged from the digital world rested a large yellow winter overcoat. Inside curled up in a ball sleeping was a human-sized, slender, reddish-orange. Tabbimon, or 'Nami' as she preferred to be called, arrived at the park thirty minutes ago. Despite the temperature the feline felt nice and warm inside her over-coat, a gift from her human partner Hiromi Koizumi. She had so felt warm and snug in her little cocoon so much she ended up falling asleep.

It had only been fifteen minutes since she dozed off in dreamland thinking of a certain blue-armored knight, when she was roused from her dreams. She felt someone poking the side of her body, and hot breath blasting the top of her head. With a yawn, Nami awoke, looking up to be face to face with a large blue head stuck inside her coat looking directly at her.

"AAHHH!" she meowed out, moving her head upwards, colliding with Ghidomon's.

He staggered back, landing into the snow as Nami, poked her head out of her coat, rubbing it with a paw.

"Ow, ow, ow! Ghidomon?" She looked over at the blue dino winching in pain.

He got to his feet, looking over at Nami with a smile, "Heh-heh. Hi Nami…" Ghidomon said looking over at Nami. He had fallen tail first into a deep pocket of snow and was having a bit of trouble getting out.

Slipping out of her warm nest, Nami walked over to Ghidomon stopping just before him with her arms crossed looking down upon him.

"You're late!" She said, tapping a foot into the snow.

"I-I know, I'm sorry! Can you help me out please?" Ghidomon said, wiggling about trying to free himself, but somehow he just managed to make it even worse. Snow had been falling pretty heavily the past two days, so the snow had gotten pretty high. With a sigh, Nami bent over, helping Ghidomon to his feet.

"It's ok," with one good tug she pulled him from the mound, causing him to knock her over with him right on top, "…mmhmm, you're here now." She purred out, tracing his snout with a claw.

Ghidomon's cheeks flared a shade of purple from embarrassment as he scrambled to get off Nami, helping her up. She started to purr out slightly, nuzzling close to him, wrapping her long bushy tail around his waist. This time Ghidmon's entire face turned purple.

"I wish we had more time, but I need to go get Hiromi soon from the Wong's. We'll need to get to the airport by eight if we want to catch our flight." She pressed his snout into her soft furry cleavage, resting her head ontop of his, "Oh why did Ms. Koizumi have to have a fashion show before Christmas? *sigh* But Christmas in Miami is something to behold! So Ghidomon…" She said lifting his head from her breasts to look at him, their emerald eyes matching.

"Ah! Yes!" Ghidomon's ears perked up, looking about him frantically. He searched the area till he finally found what he was looking for; the present was half-buried in the mound he got stuck in.

Plucking it up, he presented it to Nami in his hands, feeling nervous.

"Here you go…Merry Christmas Nami." Ghidomon said, "I hope you like it. Guilmon helped me pick it out for you."

Nami took the present from Ghidomon gingerly in her paws looking at it for a moment. The dragon digimon obviously wrapped the gift himself; from the pieces of tap to cover the places torn, and how poorly wrapped the paper hung upon the box. Even the bow had been improperly tied, but that didn't matter to Nami. Quickly she tore open the package, her face glowing as she looked at the contents.

She pulled out a plush black cat with a red bow tie. A famous old American cartoon character, that's what Takato's mother, Yoshie told Ghidomon and Guilmon the day he decided he wanted it for Nami. The digital brothers had gone shopping with Mrs. Matsuki at the market, happening to stop by an antique store on the way home. Both brothers ended up getting a gift that day, Yoshie gladly paying for both.

Nami held the stuffed cat close, purring so loud that Ghidomon could hear. He almost got taken off guard when she leapt at him, in a hug so tight that he couldn't breathe.

"OOHH! I love him! What's his name?" She purred out, still holding onto Ghidomon a little bit longer before releasing him.

"F-F-Felix…" he hissed out, taking in a deep breath of much needed air.

"Felix?" Nami looked at the toy grinning back at her, before smiling back, "He-he, he does look like a Felix doesn't he?" looking at Ghidmon, nuzzling her face against his, "Thank you Ghidomon…I haven't forgotten your gift either." Nami said purring, walking over to the bench, digging into the overcoat. She came back holding a black box with a blue bow.

"Merry Christmas Ghidmon" Nami said as she placed the box in his awaiting claw.

Ghidomon opened up his present to pull out two golden loops with etchings in a human language he of course didn't know. He looked at them perplexed to which Nami giggled.

"Those are earrings." She said.

"Earrings?" Ghidomon asked.

"Yup," Nami plucked them from his grasp, "I got these for you when I was in India with Mrs. Koizumi for a business trip. I went to a local market and saw these. They will just look great on you!" She said holding one in each claw.

"On me?" Ghidomon shouted out in surprise.

- **Matsuki Bakery Backyard-**

"I think they look stunning on him." Renamon said walking next to Guilmon towards the medium sized shack that served as the home for him and Ghidomon.

After the creation of Ghidomon, Guilmon's shack in the park was a little too small for the two brothers, so this one was build for them instead. Thick, long icicles hung from the brown structure as the two digimon made their way towards it.

"I dunno, they looked like they hurt a lot Renamon." Guilmon said, touching one of his ears just thinking about the pain. "But he said Nami kissed and licked the pain all away. Then again she's always doing that to him." Guilmon shrugged as he said that.

Renamon chuckled lightly, "I'm sure it did hurt, but look at the end result. They give your brother an 'exotic' quality. You'd look good with a pair on now that I think about it." She replied, the hint of a smile creeping upon her face.

"Hhhmm, no thanks. I don't think I'd like them. Mrs. Matsuki defiantly doesn't like the ones on Ghidomon." Guilmon said heading into the shack.

He flicked on a switch that turned the lights on inside. Two large cushions, which served as beds for the brothers, lay on each side of small room; Guilmon went over to the left.

"That's true, she did have a fit seeing Ghidomon's new look. Rika and Seiko are doing their best to calm her down. Hopefully she will be when we come back. Which you still never answered; why did you call me out here Guilmon?" Renamon asked as she stood behind her crimson friend.

Guilmon turned around to face her; in his claws he held a brown box with a poorly wrapped red ribbon.

"Merry Christmas…I didn't want to give it to you with the others seeing...I'm a little embarrassed to be giving you a gift, if it's ok to give you one that is!" Guilmon stammered out.

Renamon felt at a loss for words, not sure how to react. She had known beforehand that Nami and Ghidomon planned to exchange gifts, even Rika got her one this year, and last. But to get one from Guilmon turned out to be a real shock.

"Guilmon…I don't know what to say. Thank you…" Renamon said as she took the gift from him holding it in her paws for a moment.

"Think nothing of it! Takato suggested I get a gift for someone this year. I thought long and hard about it." Guilmon said rubbing the top of his head laughing.

"And you thought of me…I'm honored." Renamon said her head bowed, trying to avoid Guilmon's gaze.

"In the end it turned out to be a no-brainer. You were my third choice." The crimson dino replied.

"Third choice?" Renamon answered at Guilmon's reply.

"Uh-huh, Takato was first, but I couldn't get him a gift, he said that was ok. Next came Ghidomon, and he said not to worry either, that I should get a gift for someone I really like. Next came you." He said looking to the kitsune, whose cheeks turned bright pink.

"I should open this..." Renamon said, removing the top of the gift.

She let out a short gasp, when she pulled out the purple shawl. The garment was made from a shimmering material that felt soft to the touch. It was a shade of purple just a tad darker than her arm gauntlets, and upon it was the Yin-Yang symbol that appeared on them as well. Renamon looked at it, wrapping the shawl around her. If there had been a mirror, she surely would have been standing before it.

"Guilmon I…"Renamon wanted to say something, but still the proper words just wouldn't come.

"It's ok. How about next year, you get me something?" He replied.

"I think I'll do that." Renamon said, looking at Guilmon with a smile.

 **THE END**

 **(A/N: Well I'm two days late, but Late Merry Christmas I had this story finished earlier on my flashdrive, and kinda lost it. Found it thankfully earlier under my bed. R &R let me know what you think.) **


End file.
